


A Day In the Life

by eerian_sadow



Series: TFA Smutverse [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Arcee likes her toys, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fisting, Large Insertion, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Submission, assorted kinks, communication is key, femme on top, mentions of piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Arcee and Ratchet's life on Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of little scenes, too long to be microfics but too short to really stand alone very well.
> 
> I'll add to it as the mood strikes, and you can feel free to suggest any kinks you would be interested in seeing. Arcee and Ratchet are an adventurous pair.

"All right, I think you're ready." Arcee slid her hand out of Ratchet's valve and reached for the dildo--easily twice the width of her arm--on the berth beside her. The medic watched, optics wary as she began spreading lubricant on the huge toy. "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

He nodded, venting air slowly and biting down onto his gag to keep himself from using the safe word. She wasn't going to hurt him, and he would be damned if he gave in to panic while he was in her berth.

Once the toy was coated in lubricant, she smeared the excess around the edges of his well-prepared valve. "Hips up for me, Ratchet."

He lifted his hips at her command, though he didn't remember pushing them down into the berth and away from the intimidating toy. She pressed the tip to his valve when he had complied, and his optics flickered out with pleasure as the finely segmented plating began stretching out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee drew away from their kiss with a smile, and no small amount of mischievousness gleaming in her optics. “Are you ready?”

“Not sure I’m ever ready for you,” Ratchet replied, voice tinged with desire. “But if you’re ready, I want to do this.”

“Mmm, looks like we’ve finally found your adventurous side.” The femme gave him another quick kiss before taking his hand and leading him to a spot on the floor that she’d marked with bright green tape. “Down on your knees, covering the tape.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The medic crouched down slowly, doing his best not to wince as his joints popped audibly before he touched the floor. 

“Are you all right?” Arcee asked, concern filling her features as she knelt down next to him.

“Fine. It sounds worse than it is.” The mech scooted so that his knees covered the tape as ordered. “They’re just stiff, not painful.”

“Ratchet…” The intelligence agent's tone was warning.

“I promise.” He reached out and took one of her hands, squeezing it gently before resting it on top of his interface array. “My knees are fine, but my equipment won’t be if we stop now.”

Arcee frowned. "Of all bots, you should know better than to cover up your hurts."

Ratchet stared at her for a long moment. "But it _doesn't_ hurt. I already told you that. My knees have done that for as long as I can remember."

"You winced."

"Well, yeah. Just because it doesn't hurt, doesn't mean it stops sounding awful."

The femme sighed.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, we can have Red Alert look at them tomorrow. She'll probably like having a patient who's not a victim of his own idiocy for a change." The medic leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his partner's lips. "Now, can we please get back to our scene? We were having such a nice time before we were interrupted."

She reached up and flicked the tip of his chevron playfully. "Don't get pushy, old bot. Or I might make you go see Red tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you looking at?" Arcee settled her chin on Ratchet's shoulder and peered at the datapad in his hands curiously. 

"Spike mods," the medic replied. "I liked that jeweled ring that your friend Jolt has, so I was looking for something similar but in my colors."

"You know that ring is a piercing, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Ratchet continued to study the mods on display, refusing to meet her stare.

"Just checking." He could practically _feel_ her delighted grin. "You should get one with less ornamentation than Jolt's. That or we'll have to buy a new sounding rod. The stones will just get scratched up otherwise."

Slowly, the white and red mech turned his head and met his partner's merry smile. "You're not mad that I decided to get modded without asking?"

"I know that you wouldn't have gone through with it before running it by me." The intelligence agent leaned in slightly to press a soft kiss to his lips. "And before you ask, I think it's hot, I like the ring with the fire gems on the second row and I'll ask Jolt where he had his done."


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet sighed softly as Arcee trailed her fingers down his spike. He didn’t know if she intendted the touch to be arousing or reassuring, and he wasn’t sure it mattered. He might have been nervous as a cadet when they started otu, but he felt comfortable and safe with her now. 

“Are you ready, lover?” The femme watched him carefully for any sign of distress, though he knew he would never show her one. Not now, anyway.

“Yes.” The medic nodded.

“All right. Open your mouth.”

He did as instructed, and she carefully fitted his ball gag in place. His jaw would be aching by the time they were finished, but it would be so very worth it to see the little proud smile she would give him after he had followed her commands all the way through the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one could probably stand on its own.

“Open your panel.” Arcee’s tone was firm enough to keep him from asking what was going on when Ratchet turned to look at her. They hadn’t discussed a scene, but he was usually willing to go along with anything she wanted as long as it didn’t interfere with his work.

“Yes, ma’am.” He didn’t even glance around the medical bay before bending over his desk and letting the panel covering hsi valve slide open. Arcee would have made sure they were alone before doing… whatever it was she was doing.

“Good mech.” She patted him on the hip before crouching down behind him and tracing a finger along the outer rim of his valve. “I like that you’re so willing to please me, Ratchet.”

The medic’s valve calipers tightened at her tone, one that was both aroused and approving. She was a master at arousing him with just a few words. “Always, Arcee.”

“I’m going to remember that.” The intelligence agent pulled her fingers away from his valve and he choked back a whine of disappointment. Whatever she was doing would not involve interfacing in his workplace; Ratchet had very firmly removed that venue from their interfacing play at the beginning of their relationship. “Are you wet for me, Ratchet?”

He wasn’t yet, but she clearly wanted him to be. “I will be if you keep talking.”

“Is that all it takes?” He could hear the smirk in his partner’s voice. “Then let me tell you what I want you to do tonight. First, I’m going to put a toy in your valve. It won’t vibrate, so none of your coworkers will hear a thing, but it will send just enough charge into your valve walls to drive you crazy with arousal. You have to leave it in for the rest of your shift and for the entire ride home.”

Ratchet’s valve tightened again and he felt his automatic systems begin producing lubricant. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Then, after you get home, I will pull it out and replace it with another toy. This one will vibrate enough to bring you to overload. Eventually.” Skirting the edges of their established rules, Arcee leaned forward and licked the edges of his valve. “Then we’re going to have a lovely dinner out, and perhaps go dancing with Jolt or Mirage. And after I’ve let the toy overload you a few times, I’m going to bring you back home and frag you into the berth.”

“Oh _frag_ , Arcee.” Ratchet groaned.

“I take it you like my plan?”

“Yes!” The medic spread his legs so that she could access his valve more easily. “The end of my shift may not get here soon enough.”

“I’m sure it won’t.” She spread his valve open with one hand and slowly slid the toy--long and covered in bumps--into his valve. He felt it start sparking against his sensory nodes almost immediately. “Close your panel.”

He obeyed, and the femme stood back up. She smiled as he watched her.

“See you at home, lover.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet?”

“Arcee?”

The femme’s lips quirked up for a moment at his mimicking tone. Then her almost smile fell away and she sighed. “I need to ask you a serious question.”

“All right.” Ratchet beckoned her into his office and triggered the door to close behind her. “It must be important, if you came all the way down here to talk about it.”

“I don't think… Well, maybe.” Arcee crossed the room quickly and perched on the edge of his desk, facing the medic. “How would you feel about being part of a public use scene at Mirage’s party?”

“No, definitely not.” Ratchet shook his head firmly. “I don't mind being on display or a little exhibitionism with _you_ , but I don't like the idea of becoming some kind of toy for all of your friends, no matter how much I like them.”

“Good!” The femme smiled and threw her arms around Ratchet’s neck. “Good. I don't think I could stand seeing anyone else fragging you. Or anything else that I've seen happen to bots put out for public use. You are _mine_.”

If it had been anyone else, Ratchet would have bristled at the possessiveness. But he was Arcee’s--mind, body and spark--and he felt a little excited flutter whenever she claimed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. “Glad we’re on the same page then. That mean we're skipping this party?”

“I think so, unless you want to go.”

“Nah. I'd rather curl up on the couch with you. Maybe try on that new harness you bought me.”

“That harness will _not_ end in a night on the couch.”

Ratchet smirked. “I’d be upset if it did.”


End file.
